There are many prior art devices that use sophisticated and heavy machines to remove the snow from the ground. For example, a U.S. patent, with Ser. No. 8,844,172, has described a three-stage snow thrower which uses an impeller to throw the snow through a chute.
A U.S. Patent Application No., 2014/0237863, describes a snowblower assembly for removing snow from a paved surface by using a pair of rotating side augers and a rotating impeller.
The snow thrower typically uses rotating augers to move the snow toward an impeller. The impeller are shaped and configured such that when it is rotated, the snow is subject to the centrifugal force. The snow is moved by the centrifugal force and discharged into a chute. The removal of the snow in this case is a non-impact operation.
It is desirable to use a method to generate an impact force, and provides an apparatus which is cost effective and efficient to operate in the removal of the snow from the surface, such as pavement, side walks and the like.